juntos en hogwarts
by Jass Weasley
Summary: ellos van a escuelas diferentes, por un torneo se conocen y se cambian de escuela...se enamoran...peleas, bromas y amor...no soy buena para los summary asi q entren y lean!...Actualizado! cap 2...perdon por la tardanza...
1. Chapter 1

Olas..como andan?..bue..hoy me vino la inspiracion asi q aca estoy...

este fic no es como los demas, casi ni se parece a los libros...por ej: lily y james no van a hogwarts; lily viene de una flia de magos; sirius y james no iban a la misma esc; peter no existe en hogwarts...

toda la informacion la saq de una pag de Harry Potter: http/ he dejado links para que puedan entrar, pero nose si se va a poder...hay q hcer el intento...

el primer cap es corto, porq es la presentacion de las escuelas,pero los otros van a ser mas largos...

en verdad el fic se llama: él en Drumstrang, ella en Beauxbatons, juntos en Hogwarts.. pero es muy largo y no me entraba en el espacio de titulo, asi q lo hise corto al nombre...

espero q les guste...dentro de pco el 2 cap..reviews (aunq no creo q quieran en este cap, jeje)...

**

* * *

**

**En el colegio Beauxbatons:** se enseñaba magia, pero no magia como la de los magos "farsantes" (n/a: perdón si a alguien les gustan los que se hacen llamar magos o conoce a alguno.) que decían poder hacer magia. No, en este colegio se enseñaba la magia de verdad. No les enseñaban a sus alumnos a ser magos, es decir, como tener magia y poder utilizarla, sino que les enseñaban a utilizar bien la magia a los que tenían la capacidad de hacerla (n/a: espero que se entienda a que me refiero); el colegio se encuentra en la costa Mediterránea de Francia y era uno de los mejores centros educativos, su escudo es (o son) dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas y cada una emite tres estrellas. En este colegio estudiaban muchas personas, pero solo chicas se permitían. Se vestían con prendas de fina seda, azul pálido. (Más información: clic aquí)

**El colegio Durmstrang:** se vestían con pieles, ropas rojo sangre, y se encuentra en un castillo en el Norte de Europa, tan al norte que los días son muy cortos en invierno. En este colegio solo iban chicos. En este colegio solo permitían la entrada a "sangre pura", estaban obsesionados con exterminar a quienes no fueran de raza pura, por eso se decía que la mayoría de los alumnos terminaban siendo mortífagos y que sus padres los mandaban allí porque no se practicaba la "defensa contra las artes oscuras", ellos las practicaban de tal madera que los alumnos crecían sabiendo lo suficiente como para ser mortífagos de mucho rango. (Más información: clic aquí)

**El colegio Hogwarts:** se encuentra en Escocia. Fue fundado por Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. En Hogwarts hay una pluma mágica que escribe el nombre de todos los niños y niñas que nacen con magia, sean hijos de magos o muggles. Once años después, reciben una carta con la invitación a la escuela. Las familias muggles reciben la visita de personal del Ministerio de Magia, que les explica detenidamente todo el mundo mágico, para que no crean que se trata de una broma. Hogwarts esta dividida en cuatro casas:

**Gryffindor:** colores: Rojo y Dorado. Animal característico: el león. Características:Coraje y lealtad. Localización:La torre de Gryffindor, en el séptimo piso. Fundado por: Godric Gryffindor. Fantasma: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (más conocido como "Nick Casi-decapitado")

**Slytherin:** Colores: Verde y Plata. Animal: Serpiente. Fundado por: Salazar Slytherin. Fantasma: El Barón Sanguinario. Características: Astucia, verdaderos amigos. Localización: En un subterráneo, la sala común es como una mazmorra, con lámparas verdosas. Está localizado debajo del lago.

**Ravenclaw:** Colores: Azul y bronce. Animal: Águila. Fundado por: Rowena Ravenclaw. Fantasma: La Dama Gris. Características: Inteligencia. Localización:La torre de Ravenclaw, en el ala oeste del castillo.

**Hufflepuff:** Colores: Amarillo y negro. Animal: Tejón. Fundado por: Helga Hufflepuff. Fantasma: El Fraile Gordo. Características: Justos y leales, pacientes. Helga Hufflepuff cogía a los magos que no querían los otros fundadores. Localización: En una bodega, bajando la Escalera Principal. (N/a: información sobre Hogwarts: clic aquí (si no pueden entrar hagan clic ene el link presionando CTRL))

* * *

olas..como dije este cap es corto..asi q no espero q me dejes reviews, pero si dejan mejor!...ejjee...chuas! 


	2. Elegidos para el torneo, y un sueño

Cap 2: Elegidos para el torneo, y un "sueño"

- Les pedimos a todos los alumnos que estén interesados en participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se anoten en la lista que se encuentra en cada una de las casas antes del 20 de Octubre, muchas gracias por su atención – dijo la directora Olympe Maxime a sus alumnas en la hora del almuerzo el 1 de Octubre del año 1974.

- Tú vas a ir Lily? – le pregunto Kiara Londer a Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja con ojos color verde esmeralda, cuando salían del.

- Si, y tu? – le pregunto -. Seria muy lindo, es decir, me imagino las dos esperando a que nombren a la campeona de nuestro colegio, y no va a haber muchos peligros, así que nadie va a morir, hay que ser muy tonto para morir ahí, no crees? – le dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho: la hermana mayor de Kiara había muerto en el torneo anterior -. Lo siento, no me acostumbro – dijo rápidamente Lily al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No importa – dijo como si no le importara y como si no le dolía en absoluto la perdida de su hermana, la única persona que la había querido como parte de la familia, ya que el resto eran mortífagos y ella siempre se opuso contra ser así, cosa que molesto a su familia, pero ella no entendía porque le hacían lió a ella si su hermana tampoco quería ser mortifaga y no le habían dicho nada, hasta que un día le pregunto a su hermana y le comentó que a ella no le decían nada por ser la mayor -. No voy a ir, no soy tan inteligente como vos - le dijo.

- OK - dijo simplemente -. Que hacemos ahora? - dijo cambiando de tema, pero fue interrumpida.

- Evans, Londer, piensan ir? Pobres de nosotras teniendo a una de ustedes, perderíamos en la primera prueba - les decía Ornela Dolores del Hoyo, una chica "cheta", alta de pelo rojo, ojos verdes (se lo dejo a su imaginación); asiendo reír a sus "amigas".

- Del Hoyo, que sabes tu sobre el torneo? - Pregunto sarcásticamente Lily -, si a penas sabes decir tu nombre! - dijo asiendo reír a Kira y a Yoselin (tez blanca, ojos marrones y pelo negro), la prima de la primera, que acababa de llegar.

- No te metas conmigo, Evans - le dijo en un tono que pretendía darle miedo a Lily, pero ella ni se inmuto.

- Mira como tiemblo - le respondió Lily, haciendo que temblaba de miedo ante la "amenaza" de su compañera.

- Deberías hacerlo, ya que no sabes de lo que soy capaz - dijo.

- De lo único que eres capaz, es de criticar como lucen los demás y de decidir que color de pintauñas queda mejor con la ropa que uno usa - dijo Lily.

- Eso es lo que piensas? - respondió -. Y ustedes, Londer y Barria deberían tener cuidado por andar con gente como esta - dijo mirando con cara de asco a Lily, dándose vuelta para irse, pero la interrumpieron:

- Si vas a decir algo, dilo en la cara, por lo menos, cobarde – le grito Lily, antes de que la pelirroja se perdiera por la esquina -. Esa chica siempre me saca de quicio - dijo Lily agarrándose la cabeza, dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

- Ya, déjala, es una creída. Si ella participara (cosa que dudo), si que perderíamos enseguida. - dijo Yoselin, tratando de animarla un poco.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, vamos a la costa?- sugirió Kira, ya que estaban en sábado.

- Si, claro, vamos - dijeron Lily y Yoselin al mismo tiempo.

- Lily, tu vas a ir al torneo? - pregunto Yoselin, cuando ya estaban frente al mar.

- Si, quiero conocer otras escuelas, y tú? – le dijo tirando piedras al agua.

- Si, pero no quiero dejar sola a Kira – respondió mirando a su prima.

- Chicas, he estado pensando, y he decidido acompañarlas al torneo, nadie sabe si me pasara lo mismo o no, y si les pasa algo, quiero estar con ustedes – les informó, ya que había estado escuchando la conversación de sus amigas.

- Estas segura? – le preguntó su prima.

- Si, muy segura – le respondió.

- Entonces esta decidido - dijo Lily con una sonrisa-, nos vamos al torneo de los tres magos! - esto ultimo lo dijeron las tres al unísono.

--

En Durmstrangs…

- Queridos alumnos, préstenme su atención unos minutos – pidió el director, en ese mismo momento todo el gran salón quedo en absoluto silencio -. Gracias – dijo-.

Quería informarles que este año Drumstrang será participe de un gran evento: el Torneo de los Tres Magos – un murmullo de excitación recorrió el gran salón, pero fue callado de inmediato, ante la severa mirada del director- El torneo consiste en tres pruebas, en las que tres magos, uno de cada colegio, se tendrán que enfrentar a una serie de obstáculos, batallas, etc.

Los otros dos colegios que participan son: Beauxbatons, un colegio especialmente de chicas, y Hogwarts, un colegio mixto. Cada colegio tendrá un representante, el cual se enfrentara a cada una de las pruebas, al final, los tres deberán encontrar la copa de los Tres Magos para ganar. El premio será de mil galleons y, además de eso, el ganador será reconocido como el mejor mago.

Podrán participar todos los magos que estén en cuarto año para arriba. Toda la información que deseen, la encontraran en el vestíbulo. Los interesados deben anotarse en la lista que esta junto con toda la información, antes del desayuno del 20 de Octubre, es decir, tienen 19/20 días para inscribirse - dijo, para luego volver a sentarse, el gran salón quedo un momento en silencio, mientras los estudiantes asimilaban lo dicho por el director.

- James, tu piensas ir? – le pregunto Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo, a James Potter (n/a: en mi fic Remus es sangre pura, no mestiza, como dicen algunos).

- Si, tu? – le respondió el pelinegro.

- Si, no te interesa saber mas sobre el tema? – le preguntó el licántropo.

- Si, vamos a leer la información – le respondió James, y los dos se pararon y salieron hacia el vestíbulo.

Cuando llegaron todavía no había mucha gente, así que pudieron enterarse de todo muy rápido. El cartel decía:

_**Torneo de los Tres Magos:**_

_El Torneo de los Tres Magos es un famoso concurso entre el colegio Hogwarts, la academia Beauxbatons y el instituto Durmstrang. Se fundó hace 700 años como una amistosa competición entre los tres centros de magia, y se celebra cada cinco años._

_El Torneo de los Tres Magos consiste en una serie de pruebas diseñadas para evaluar a los campeones en diferentes aspectos: su progreso mágico, su atrevimiento, su deducción y su habilidad para esquivar el peligro, entre otros. Las trampas son consideradas una parte normal y tradicional del Torneo._

_El concurso era en el pasado extremadamente peligroso. En 1792, una cocktrice tenía que ser cazada por los campeones, y los tres directores de los centros quedaron heridos. Después de tantas muertes, se decidió detener el torneo. Muchas brujas y magos crecieron escuchando historias sobre este gran concurso mágico que había ocurrido años atrás. El Torneo se había ido, sin aspecto de volver alguna vez, hasta el día de hoy, que los directores de los tres colegios pensaron que era el momento adecuado para que el torneo vuelva a "celebrarse", y, con el permiso del gobierno, el Torneo de los Tres Magos vuelve a funcionar._

_La selección de los campeones: el cáliz de fuego:_

_Con el propósito de hacer la selección de campeones totalmente justa, la decisión es llevada a cabo por un objeto mágico, el Cáliz de Fuego. Éste está guardado en un antiguo cofre de madera con joyas incrustadas. Después de golpear tres veces el cofre con la varita, este se abre. Entonces se coloca el Cáliz encima del cofre. El cáliz de fuego es un gran cáliz de madera, toscamente tallada, con una llama azul blanquecina por el borde. Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. En la festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. _

_Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer la candidatura._

- Es interesante, seria grandioso ganar, no crees? – dijo James, esperanzado.

- Si, espero que ese colegio Hogwarts sea lindo y agradable, no? – dijo Remus.

- Si, y que hayan lindas chicas, o también en Beauxbatons – dijo James, soñando con la apariencia de alguna de las chicas.

- Eres un baboso – dijo Remus, riéndose por la cara de bobo de su amigo.

- Si, y no puedo cambiar, pero tu me quieres así, no? – repuso James, asiendo reír, una vez mas, a su amigo, por los "ojitos" que le hacía para que le diga que lo quería tal cual era.

- Si, no te imagino de otra forma – dijo.

--

En Hogwarts…

- Silencio – dijo Albus Dumbledore, con la voz aumentada -. Bien - dijo cuando todos se callaron -. Quería informarles que el día 31 de Octubre recibiremos a dos colegios, Beauxbatons y Drumstrnags, ya que este año Hogwarts será la cede del Torneo de los Tres Magos – un murmullo recorrió todo el gran salón -; por esa razón ese día las clases terminaran media hora antes, para que dejen sus cosas en las respectivas torres, y bajen al vestíbulo, donde los formaran en filas por año, estatura y casa, para luego salir y esperar a nuestros invitados.

Les pedimos, yo y el resto de los profesores, que sean gentiles con nuestros invitados, ya que no todos los años se realiza el Torneo, y no en todos los Torneos Hogwarts es la cede – dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a todos con cara de precaución -.

Solo podrán participar los alumnos que estén cursando su cuarto año, en adelante - informó.

Los interesados en mas información deben ir al vestíbulo, donde se encuentra toda al información necesaria -. Pueden retirarse – dijo por fin, todos los alumnos salieron en manada hacía el vestíbulo.

- Vas a participar hermanito? – le dijo Regulus Black a Sirius Black.

- Si, y tu? – respondió.

- No, no me apetece, además, tendré trabajo doble, no crees? – dijo riéndose.

- Si, pero conocerás mas gente, y, aun que no ganes, quedaras como un héroe, o algo así, no lo piensas así? – dijo feliz por poder hacer algo que su hermano no.

- Si, quedaras bien en el colegio, si sales elegido, pero si pierdes no creo que te sigan queriendo tanto como antes. A parte, creo que voy a estar muy ocupado este año, con nuevas misiones – dijo, esto último en un susurro, para que solo su hermano lo oyera.

- Ah… entiendo – dijo Sirius un poco enojado, acordándose de porque su familia no lo quería, y porque lo habían desheredado -. Por suerte tú y el resto dejaron de tratar de que yo sea como ustedes, saben que nunca seré un mortífago – dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hacía el vestíbulo, ya que Regulus lo había sacado del castillo, para poder hablar en "privado", aun que estaba casi todo el colegio afuera.

--

Veintiocho días después…es decir, 29 de Octubre…en Beauxbatons…

- Silencio, por favor – dijo la directora a sus alumnas; antes de partir hacía Hogwarts tenía que nombrar a las candidatas, y eso intentaba hacer. Repentinamente todo el colegio se quedo en absoluto silencio -. Ahora voy a nombrar a las personas que se han alistado para ir al Torneo, y, después de nombrarlas, deberán ir hacía el vestíbulo, donde estarán sus cosas listas – dijo desenrollando el papel -. Antes de empezar quiero aclararles algo: no todas las que se han alistado irán, solo las que se han marcado en rojo, ya que el pergamino esta hechizado para que los nombres de las personas mas capaces se marquen con rojo – dijo, y un pequeño murmullo recorrió el gran salón, antes de que se vuelva a quedar en completo silencio.

Y las elegidas son – empezó -: Barria Yoselin – ya estaba en la letra B, es decir la primera, ya que nadie con el apellido que empiece con la letra A había sido marcada con rojo. La directora siguió nombrando hasta llegar a la letra E -, Evans Liliane – Lily se paro, y fue con las 4 chicas mas que estaban esperando en el vestíbulo. Afortunadamente después de Lily nombraron a Kiara, y después unas 6 chicas más que ni registraba.

Felicidades! – les dijo su directora cuando ya habían salido todas al vestíbulo y ella se reunió con sus estudiantes -. Ahora, vamos afuera que nos deben estar esperando con el carruaje - salieron, y, efectivamente, el carruaje las estaba esperando.

- Directora – la llamó una joven rubia, de ojos grises, llamada Narcisa Black.

- Si, que necesitas querida? – le preguntó Madame Maxime, con una vos de falsa ternura.

- Esta usted segura que las doce, mas usted, entraremos bien en el carruaje? – inquirió.

- Por que lo preguntas? -.

- Porque es demaciado chico – respondió.

- Evans – la llamó la directora.

- Si, que desea?- le preguntó Lily.

- Por favor, explícale a la señorita Black como haremos para entrar todas en el carruaje – le ordenó y se retiró a dar unas últimas instrucciones a la que seria la directora en su ausencia.

- Veras, el carruaje esta hechizado para que, por dentro, sea mas grande de lo que parece. Por eso, todas entraremos cómodamente, y habrá espacio para que cada una se acomode. Pero, tampoco hay que aprovecharse y quedarse sola de un lado haciendo que las demás se queden en el otro lado, y, por ello, desnivelar el carruaje – le aclaró al ver la sonrisa que ponía su compañera, la cual desapareció al instante. Después de la explicación, la pelirroja se fue con sus amigas.

--

En Drumstrangs…

- Alumnos, silencio, por favor – dijo el director -. Ahora, todos los que se han anotado para participar, que son solamente 12, salgan al vestíbulo, donde ya se encuentran sus cosas, para poder irnos a Hogwarts – termino de hablar y los 12 alumnos, entre ellos James y Remus, salieron al vestíbulo como les había indicado el director.

- Estas nervioso? – le preguntó James a Remus.

- Un poco, vos? – dijo mirándolo.

- Igual – respondió, y se quedaron el resto del tiempo esperando al director, el cual salio cinco minutos después. Después de felicitarlos, y de agarrar sus cosas les indico que los siguieran al lago, donde los esperaba un barco. Les dio un recorrido por el, y les indico donde quedaban sus respectivas habitaciones, levantaron anclas y se fueron, hundiéndose en el lago, sin siquiera mojarse un poco.

Las habitaciones eran para dos personas, así que James y Remus durmieron en la misma habitación, y, en cuanto dejaron sus cosas ordenadas para la noche, en la puerta aparecieron sus apellidos, en una placa de cobre, con el escudo de Drumstrangs (un barco).

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, pensando en el día siguiente, en el cual llegarían a Hogwarts.

--

Mientras tanto en Beauxbatons…

- Que quería? – le preguntó Yoselin cuando Lily se reunió con ellas, refiriéndose a la directora.

- Tuve que explicarle a Narcisa Black como haríamos para entrar cómodamente en el carruaje – respondió.

- No lo sabia? – preguntó Kira, a lo que Lily negó -. Hasta yo se eso – dijo haciendo reír a sus amigas, pero ellas callaron enseguida, al ver la cara de la joven Black, que había escuchado la conversación.

- Chicas, espero que estén cómodas – les dijo su directora a la hora de dormir -. Lo siento pero no tenemos otro lugar donde dormir – les dijo apenada.

- No importa, señora directora – dijeron las doce al unísono.

- Lily, estas nerviosa? – le pregunto Kira.

- Un poco, vos? – le dijo.

- Si, tengo miedo que algo malo pase y que cancelen el Torneo o algo así – dijo susurrando, ya que se suponía que deberían estar durmiendo.

- Si, espero que eso no pase – le dijo en un susurro -. Yoselin, tu estas nerviosa? – le preguntó.

- Mas o menos, creo que este Torneo será muy seguro – dijo igualando a sus amigas, es decir, en un susurro.

- Pero, y si algo falla? – dijo insegura Kira.

- Si algo falla, las tres estaremos juntas, y nada nos va a pasar – dijo muy segura Yoselin.

- Espero que tengas razón – fue lo último que dijo Kira, antes de quedarse dormida, al igual que Lily, pero a Yoselin le costo un poco dormirse, pensando en lo que le había dicho a sus amigas, ya que no estaba muy segura de que eso sea cierto.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Yoselin se quedo dormida, pero no durmió muy bien, ya que estuvo soñando, el mismo sueño que tenía desde que se entero del Torneo y de los riesgos que correrían todos los que fueran a presenciar el mismo:

_Al final el Cáliz de Fuego había elegido a dos personas de cada colegio, y, por muy raro que parezca, ella y Kira habían salido elegidas, cosa que no le molesto en absoluto a Lily, ya que ella solo quería ver que pasaba y conocer a otra gente: era una chica muy sociable._

_Estaban en la tercera prueba, esta se trataba de pasar un laberinto. Las dos estaban cerca de la copa, pero, de la nada, aparecieron unos cuantos mortífagos, diez, más o menos. _

_Las chicas no estaban muy bien preparadas para pelear contra mortífagos, pero no tenían otra salida, así que se prepararon para pelear contra lo que, seguramente, sería su fin._

_Ya habían peleado unos cinco minutos, y un mortifago gritó:_

_- Ya estoy cansado de este jueguito, acabemos con ellas de una vez! – y él y el otro mortifago que quedaba consiente, dijeron al unísono:_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! – pero Yoselin nunca llego a saber era si el hechizo les llegaba o no, ya que siempre despertaba en ese momento._

-Yoselin, que sucede? – dijeron unas preocupadas Lily y Kiara, al despertarse por el "salto" de su amiga.

- Nada, solo… eh tenido una pesadilla, nada mas… no es nada importante – dijo al ver que sus amigas la miraban incitándola a seguir -. Puedes seguir durmiendo, no es nada grave – dijo, sabiendo que eso no era cierto.

- Algún día deberás contarles tu sueño, Yoselin – le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- Ya lo se, solo espero el momento indicado – le respondió mentalmente, con miedo en la voz.

- A que tienes miedo? – le pregunto Hermione Londer (n/a: ya verán porque ese nombre, si tienen alguna hipótesis no duden en contarla), la hermana mayor de Kiara, que había fallecido en el torneo anterior. Ella era muy parecida a su hermana menor, sólo que no le tenía miedo a nada, y tenia carácter fuerte y poco femenino.

- A que no quieran participar por esto en el torneo – respondió.

- Pero si no se enteran, sobreviven, y luego se enteran de que lo sabias, cual piensas que será su reacción? – le preguntó.

- Se enojaran conmigo – respondió tristemente -. Mañana se los contare – se decidió.

- Muy bien – le dijo felizmente -. Ahora, me voy, pero, si quieres, puedes hacerme una pregunta mas – le dijo.

- Si, te quería preguntar por que yo puedo soñar cosas que luego pasaran – le dijo.

- Porque es un don…- trato de explicarle.

- No es un don, es una maldición – le espeto-. Como reaccionarias tú si un día X soñaras con que alguien va a morir y luego…simplemente…sucede?...Es demasiada presión…especialmente si son tus amigos/as…

- Me sentiría muy mal – le respondió – Pero, sabes? Aquí es un lugar muy lindo, es tranquilo – le comento.

- Si, pero solo seriamos dos, no las tres – le dijo -. Pobre Lily, se quedara sola…- dijo tristemente.

- No estará sola, mira, yo se lo que va a pasar, y Lily sufrirá mucho, pero después será muy feliz, conocerá al amor de su vida, y tendrán un lindo hijito – le dijo sonriendo.

- Es imposible, en mi colegio no hay hombres – la corrigió.

- Nadie dijo que seguirá en su colegio – le dijo y se desvaneció dejando a la joven con mucha curiosidad.

La joven Barria se quedo pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho, pero el sueño la venció, por suerte para ella, pudo dormir en paz, sin que ninguna pesadilla la molestara.

--

- Arriba, James! – lo llamó Remus Lupin a James Potter, el cual se rehusaba a levantarse- . Ya es tarde, te quedaras sin desayuno – le informo.

- No me importa, me traje mis propias provisiones – le dijo, metió la mano debajo de la capa y saco una bolsa que, como supuso Remus, eran sándwiches, jugo de calabaza y demás cosas capaces de romperte los dientes si comes demasiadas (golosinas), cosa que a ninguno le importaba, porque comían igual.

- Eres inteligente, pero si te descubres te quedaras sin nada, y, probablemente, serás castigado, no crees? – le preguntó, tratando de que su amigo entrase en razón.

- Un castigo mas, un castigo menos, da igual – le dijo dándose vuelta con la clara intención de dormir.

- Bueno, si no cambias de opinión, me voy, pero te advierto que no te dejaran bajar a Hogwarts hasta que se sepa quien es el afortunado (n/a: todavía no saben que son dos los "campeones"), es decir, te quedaras sin chica para el baile, y, según oí, son muy lindas, también hay que agregar que van a venir las de Beauxbatons – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios -. Te acuerdas de la pelirroja que te gustaba? – James asintió -. Bueno, según pienso…- paró su explicación para retrucarle a su amigo que él (Remus) si pensaba, no como él (James), y que cerrara el pico si no quería que le achara una maldición hay mismo – ella, seguramente, va a ir – terminó.

Con eso fue suficiente como para que James reaccionara: en cuanto el licántropo termino "su explicación de porque debería levantarse cuanto antes", el morocho salto de la cama, agarro toda la ropa que necesitaba y se fue a bañar, termino y se cambio, al minuto fue a lavarse los dientes y después se reunió con su amigo para ir a desayunar.

Para su sorpresa no había nadie en el comedor, miro a su amigo y vio que este se reía.

- De que te ríes? – le preguntó.

- Mira la hora – le dijo, y, antes de que el morocho lo hiciera, agrego -. Pensé que era mas tarde – se excuso. En ese momento el joven Potter miro la hora, eran las 08:00 de la mañana.

- Te matare, Remus! – le espetó y empezó a correr a su amigo por todo el comedor.

- Lo siento James, no era mi intención, no me di cuenta! Pensé que estábamos en el colegio! – le gritaba mientras escapaba de su amigo.

- Quien te dijo que pienses! – le grito, y se escucho un sonido grave encima de ellos. Miraron a donde provenía el ruido y vieron que era de una especie de parlante, enseguida una voz inundo el salón:

- A despertarse! Arriba, arriba! Es hora de despertarse, asearse, cambiarse, desayunar, preparar sus cosas y esperar la llegaba a Hogwarts! El que no esta desayunando dentro de media hora se quedara sin comida, y tendrá que limpiar y ordenar todo el barco, mientras los demás estamos en Hogwarts! – informo la voz. Era su director.

- Era cierto lo que decías, eh? – le dijo James.

- Si, lo que pasa es que yo le di la idea, antes de venir para acá – le informó.

…**Flash Back…**

- James, esperame aquí un momento, si no llego y se están por ir, tú ve nomás, yo te alcanzo luego. Enseguida vuelvo – le informo Remus a James, mientras que salían de su comedor. James le dijo que si con la cabeza y Remus se fue, con rumbo a el despacho del director.

Toc-toc.

- Adelante – le respondió el director -.

- Permiso, señor, quisiera poder plantearle una idea para que los chicos se levanten temprano mañana, en el barco – le informó.

- Ah…señor Lupin, es usted. Dígame cual es su idea – le ordenó.

- Bien, como se como son mis compañeros, he pensado, y he llegado a la conclusión de que si usted les ordena levantarse y "amenazarlos" para que lo hagan, ellos le obedecerán mas que si los madrugadores tratan de despertarlos – le comentó.

- Muy sensato, pero dígame, cual piensa usted que puede ser la amenaza? – le preguntó.

- Podría ser que si no se presentan dentro de media hora en el comedor, que no puedan salir hasta que la selección de los participantes haya acabado, y que deberán limpiar y ordenar todo el barco en su ausencia. Qué le parece, señor director? – le comentó con una sonrisa, muy bien disimulada en el rostro.

- Es una gran idea, pero dígame, es por alguna razón en especial? – le preguntó el director.

- En absoluto, señor. Solo es para que, los holgazanes, se levanten a la hora adecuada, y, por decirlo de alguna forma, se pongan las pilas – le respondió -. Pero si no le parece buena idea, no la tomé, es su decisión – aclaró ya que sonaba como si fuera una orden, no una sugerencia.

- Si si, ya mismo voy a decirlo. Muchas gracias, señor Lupin – le agradeció, orgulloso, el director -. Usted es un alumno ejemplar -.

- No hay problema, señor. Solo trato de ayudar – le dijo -. Con su permiso, me retiro -.

- Si, adelante, adelante – le dijo, restándole importancia.

Lupin se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, pero se acordo de un ultimo y pequeño detalle, y voltio a ver al director.

- Que sucede, señor Lupin? – le preguntó el director.

- Quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor – le respondió.

- Que desea?

- Quisiera, si no es de mucha molestia, que no me mencione – le pidió.

- Esta bien, si es lo que desea. Ahora, retírese, por favor – le dijo, pero se notaba en sus ojos que tenia curiosidad de saber a que se debía ese pedido.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Adiós – y se fue.

…**Fin Flash Back…**

- Ah…Siento haberte amenazado, pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes! - se excuso James.

- No importa. Solo te pido un favor: no le digas a nadie que fue mi idea – le suplicó el licántropo.

- Ok.

* * *

olas..

perdon por la tardanza...

este cap ya lo habia subido, pero lo hice mas largo, y arregle unas cositas...

Toda la informacion que esta en el cap 1, la saque de: www . eldiccionario . org (obviamente todo junto)

Espero que les haya gustado...RR plis

Chau


End file.
